Episode 5
'''Episode 5 '''is the 5th episode in the series. Plot synopsis At Aaj Ki Aawaz, Geeta Vishwas is sitting with the rose flower daydreaming about Shaktimaan. Banke, Hemal, Kamini and Sudhanshu watch her in amusement. Kamini wakes Geeta from her daydream and asks what was up. Gangadhar stands up and says that Geeta was daydreaming. He also says that he also saw a daydream yesterday that the editor gave Geeta a promotion. Geeta receives a phone call and leaves the scene. Maya was making notes for her boss JJ alias Kakodar when Zubi Rastogi arrives at his office. He doesn't recognize her and Maya tells him that this is the woman with whom JJ was having an affair. He welcomes her in and she asked why she was called in. He tells her that the hackneyed news about Shaktimaan that is shown in their channel is what people are regurgitating. She asks from where can they bring special news about Shaktimaan. JJ tells her that despite them being a big satellite channel, they are unable to find news about Shaktimaan while a small newspaper like Aaj Ki Aawaz is able to find news about him. He wonders from where they get this news. Zubi tells JJ that she knows the reporter of Aaj Ki Aawaz who is bringing the news of Shaktimaan and that JJ knows her more than her. JJ is puzzled and asks how come. She tells him that this reporter is the same Geeta Vishwas with whom he used to have an affair once upon a time. JJ denies saying that Zubi is the only woman he has ever loved for which she gives a reply that he is lying. She said that it is true that these days he is in love with her. It is because she made him fall for her. Otherwise during college days he used to date his badminton partner Geeta Vishwas. JJ tells her that what she thinks of as love might have just been friendship and that whatever relation he had with Geeta is in his past. Zubi then reveals a secret to him that one day Geeta challenged Zubi that she cannot snatch JJ away from her. However, eventually Zubi did succeed in winning the heart of JJ. She added that after college, there was a competition between Zubi and Geeta in terms of career. Even there she beat Geeta because while she became the Program Director of a satellite channel, Geeta ended up being just a reporter in a small newspaper. JJ tells Zubi that though she had achieved success over Geeta, nowadays Geeta seems to be getting the upper hand because she keeps finding news about Shaktimaan which no one else can. Zubi tells him that even she wonders how Geeta manages this. JJ speculates that perhaps there is some relation between Shaktimaan and Geeta. Kapala reaches Mumbai city and starts putting people under illusions about disasters that actually don't happen. As people run in panic, they see Shaktimaan standing on a concrete structure. They beg Shaktimaan to save them from this illusion because they feel that they are going mad. Shaktimaan openly challenges the person who is creating this pandemonium. Kapala appears in front of him and says that he will pull all his energy and render him powerless. Then he uses his Shakti Kheenchak Yantra to pull Shaktimaan's power. But Shaktimaan immediately disappears and appears elsewhere. They start to battle and during the battle Kapala again uses his device and starts pulling away Shaktimaan's power. Shaktimaan realizes that he needs a better plan to win Kapala and therefore decides to disappear at this time. Kapala tells the people that Shaktimaan is a coward who ran away but he wouldn't spare him. He adds that the next day evening he would be at the Town Hall waiting for Shaktimaan and if he loves the people then he should definitely turn up. He also tells him that if Shaktimaan doesn't die, then he will make life difficult for the people of the city. JJ scolds Kapala for not being able to defeat Shaktimaan despite his big claims about how powerful he was. Kapala assures him that Shaktimaan would definitely show up the next day. JJ tells him that instead of waiting for the event the following evening, he should get to Shaktimaan before that. He tells him that he should first get to Geeta Vishwas and through her he can find Shaktimaan. Later Zubi is in disbelief that Shaktimaan would run away from a battleground when JJ tells her about the duel between Shaktimaan and Kapala. JJ tells her that the appearance of Shaktimaan in the city is part of a bigger conspiracy. He says that Shaktimaan and Kapala are the two sides of the same evil coin and that the real intention behind all this is to create fear in the hearts of people. Zubi doesn't believe this and tells him that she can't accept this conspiracy theory and that Shaktimaan is a person with good heart who wishes only good things to happen to people. JJ patronizes her for this and reminds her that she is the program director of a satellite channel and it is her responsible for unmasking Shaktimaan in front of people. She tells him that this can cause even more fear among people. JJ stares into her yes and hypnotically tells her that she would do what he tells her. At Aaj Ki Aawaz, Sudhanshu appreciates the prowess of Gangadhar in Hindi language. Gangadhar calls Sudhanshu "Ek Boond Amrit Ji" and explains that the name Sudhanshu literally translates to that. He even tells that it is important to have profound knowledge of the language while working in a newspaper. When Bankelal brings Geeta water, Gangadhar uses his Shakti Kiran to turn it hot. Geeta tells Banke to bring another glass of chilled water. Kamini congratulates Gangadhar for his promotion as reporter. Banke brings another glass of water but Gangadhar turns it hot as well. When Geeta gets upset at Banke, Gangadhar chills the water. Thus when Kamini checks the water, it is chilled. She tells Geeta that she isn't well it seems. While Geeta is puzzled over how the water changed its temperature in such a short time, Nirala arrives at the scene and tells her that her hero Shaktimaan ran away from the battleground. Nirala tells Geeta that the news about Shaktimaan's running away from battle was brought by Gangadhar and therefore it will be printed under his name. Geeta replies saying that this could be a trick played by Shaktimaan. Nirala is not convinced. He tells her that it is important to know who Shaktimaan is and where he lives. Geeta agrees to bring the news and leaves the office. She refuses Gangadhar's offer to go with her. Nirala however tells him to go behind her without her knowledge because her life could be in danger as Kapala might be hunting for the person who brought Shaktimaan's news. The police commissioner scolds Inspector Kazi saying that before evening they have to find Shaktimaan as Kapala plans to create mayhem in the city if Shaktimaan didn't turn up at Town Hall. Kapala and Mathur find Geeta Vishwas standing at the pavement waiting for a taxi. Kapala turns himself into a taxi and Mathur becomes the taxi driver. They pick up Geeta. Mathur pretends to be a regular taxi driver who recognized Geeta from the news. He tells her that the public is disappointed in Shaktimaan as he is the one who caused the problem in the first place and later ran away when challenged. Geeta however repeats her notion that this is Shaktimaan's trick and soon he would kill Kapala. Shaktimaan while standing on top of a building sees the taxi Kapala bringing Geeta to her office. He takes a few nails and puts them on the road before taxi Kapala causing him injury. Geeta stops the taxi saying that she heard someone scream. Mathur tells her that the tire got punctured. Geeta takes another taxi and leaves. Kapala returns to his original form with nails in his hands. At Aaj Ki Aawaz, Geeta overhears Gangadhar speaking to someone on the phone that something is going to happen at Sudama Puram. As Gangadhar leaves the office, Geeta follows him and Kapala and Mathur follow Geeta. Gangadhar knew that he was being followed. Therefore he goes beside a vehicle out of the sight of everyone and disappears. He is then shown with another person in a decrepit house. It is a house that Gangadhar is looking to rent out as a place of his residence. The broker Bicholia is somehow trying to push this property onto Gangadhar's head. He turns every defect in the house into a specialty of the house. Finally Gangadhar agrees to rent out the place and Bicholia tells him that he needs a total of 24,000 rupees as advance and commision. Gangadhar tells him that he needs time till the next day to which Bicholia agrees. As Bicholia walks out, Gangadhar starts fixing the apartment in lightning speed. Bicholia who forgot to handover the keys return to the apartment to find everything neat and tidy and in order and is shocked. When he asks Gangadhar about it, he says that perhaps Kapala has created another illusion. Back to List of Shaktimaan Episodes. Appearances * Geeta * Banke * Hemal * Kamini * Sudhanshu * Gangadhar * Maya * JJ * Zubi Rastogi * Kapala * Shaktimaan * Police Commissioner * Inspector Kazi * Havildar Bhinde * Broker Bicholia Notes & trivia * Source: https://youtu.be/_qPQ4qEcxwI | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}